


Redeem

by rainbow_reindeer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Fluff and Angst, Hulk Smash, M/M, Poor Loki, Poor Tony, Refugees, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_reindeer/pseuds/rainbow_reindeer
Summary: Let's imagine for the moment that this ominous spaceship didn't appear after the credits in Thor 3.Thor, Loki, and the Asgardians arrive on Earth as refugees. Stark, who is still depressed after the events of Civil War, decides to help them accommodate and assimilate.However, this might not be enough to ensure that everything goes smoothly. Society is still largely resentful towards Loki. As a result, he finds himself and all Asgardians in grave danger.Will the suspicions and hatred towards the space refugees dissolve? Will the newfound relationship between Thor and Loki prevail through all trials? Did Loki really change? Will he ever change?Stuffed with Thorki fluff and references from Thor 3. Bonus: Tony misses Steve





	Redeem

\- Do you think it’s a good idea to bring me to Earth?

\- Probably not. But like a lot of things in life, it should all work out all right.

***

Every single step on Earth was full of confusion for the Asgardians. Their spaceship landed in the middle of a highway, amidst confusion and mild hostility of humans suspicious even towards the refugees from their own planet. The traffic stopped. A clear circle of agitated and whispering onlookers surrounded them, maintaining a distance of at least ten meters from the squeezed unknown beings. Sirens could be heard and police were there within minutes, along with air force and anti-terrorists. Nothing of this spoke of welcoming or friendliness.

\- Do not move, I repeat do not move!

Loki sighed, staring down the officer using the megaphone. It was quite ironic, those people were supposed to be the protection of their own society, yet they were all sweating and hiding behind shields. It was still a smarter move than attack- he alone could bring them down in a split second – but for real, without their superheroes…the detested Avengers… this species was nothing and couldn’t handle anything coming from outside their safe comfort zones. _Frightened little sheep. It will be pretty simple to make them bow. Even without great force involved._

Some of the onlookers squinted their eyes glancing at him. Some opened them wide with understanding and started whispering to one another. _They remember._ After all, the place they landed in seemed fairly familiar. From the elevated highway, he could see the city he ones brought on the edge of its doom. They were in the same place…. What was Thor even thinking to land HERE? Appearing on Earth was already a terrible idea, but to do it in New York...

He turned away from the show and rushed back into the ship. He found his adopted brother talking on the phone, laughing and having great fun. _Seriously._

\- Thor. – he gripped his shoulder squeezing it tight – Why did we land here? There are quite some problems outside.

\- Okay, Tony, I think I need to end for now, so I’ll see you there! – still giggling, Thor turned to Loki. It was still so strange to see him with that eyepatch and short hair… He wasn’t any less handsome, just… so much has changed so quickly. Death of Odin, losing Asgard, migration…

\- What is it, brother? – he repeated, snatching Loki out of his thoughts – I just talked to Tony. He’ll help us with finding a place to live and getting into society.

\- ….Oh. – the internal rant that was already starting to roll off Loki’s tongue was stopped right there – Why did we land here? People remember me, I can tell. Not to add that the police is out there.

\- No problem, they just need to see me and the cops will go away! Told you, people on Midgard love me – he stood up and stretched his limbs without a hurry. The God of Mischief rolled his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line. His brother’s tendencies to believe everything will always work out somehow were so annoying… Loki could bring up countless cases where NOTHING worked out for him. Thor was always too lucky, always too adored… and too adorable…

\- Well, they don’t love me. – he crossed his arms looking away before an unexpected wave of warmth went through him. All of a sudden Thor enveloped him in a hug. Still awkward, still not really natural; even though Thor never had problems with hugging people, the newfound relationship between them was still in the crawling stages.

\- But I love you.- he spoke, closing his eyes and lowering his voice.

With a soft kiss placed on his forehead, a heavy blush covered Loki’s cheeks. Regardless of how humiliating it was, he couldn’t control it, not around Thor, not after the words like this.

\- I’m here – he just whispered, as the first time he heard those three words from Thor echoed in his head. It was so sudden to hear it after all the time he had a crush on his adopted brother. After he did everything to get his attention, from turning into animals he liked, to becoming better than him, and never seemed to succeed much. There was always someone else around, first the girls from Asgard, then this awful Jane Foster. Thor could only see him as a rival or a brother. And with Loki’s ambitions and mischiefs, their paths diverged. He didn’t even have hope anymore when he staged his death. At that point, all he wanted was a comfortable life, and immersion in the memories of better times he experienced with his brother. He didn’t have hope when Thor blamed him for Odin’s death. No hope was left when his observations made him pretty sure that his brother was interested in that Valkyrie girl from Sakaar. He knew he’ll always be second, always the brother, and regardless of how hard he found to give up if it wasn’t guided by pure survival instincts, he slowly started accepting the humiliation of never being good enough.

Until Thor gave him that hug. And whispered those three words that would always echo in Loki’s head. And for once, Loki was happy to be wrong. Yes, his brother had no idea about his crush on him. But himself, he was no better, never noticing Thor's longing gazes and the denial he was going through for so long. Unlike Loki, Thor chose to try everything for suppressing it and distraction. He didn't want to hurt his brother, to make family relations weird. He didn't want to be used in Loki's mischiefs. And until the recent events brought them close enough, it didn't even cross his mind that he might actually have a chance. 

\- It will be all okay. Tony will help us, people will forget. Let’s go.

***

Stark had the same annoying playboy attitude as ever, but his shoulders were hunched more than Loki remembered them to be. He still kept throwing comments and jokes while they located all the Asgardians within vacant apartments; some of which he already owned, other ones bought on spot. They still needed to squeeze several people within one flat; at least until Stark can construct a tower in which all of their people could live together and in better conditions. Overall, Loki had to admit it was quite impressive how quickly the problem of huge amount of space refugees arriving on Earth seemed to be resolved. Yet, he was no Thor. Without the blinding effect of optimism, he could easily say that is was just the beginning. There was going to be conflict, a lot of it. And he just couldn’t wait until Stark mentions the last time they saw each other and shit will go down.

Yet, hours passed, they accommodated everyone, and the only topics that Thor and Stark kept talking about were harmless memories of meaningless events from their acquaintance and a quick description of the Ragnarok events. Interestingly, the billionaire seemed to block any mention of the Avengers and any of their members…

 _Something must have happened._ If there was some rift in the Avengers…

\- So, Loki - Stark collapsed on the couch of his apartment, which they were going to share with him for now on until the new tower is built – Long time no see, huh?

_Aaaand there we go._

\- Indeed – he kept a straight face, scanning the room for any clues of what changed since his last time on Earth. The room was huge and modern, yet pretty impersonal, with no photos on walls or souvenirs around… except for an empty frame on the table. _Interesting…_ Thor sent a meaningful gaze to Stark, of course throwing the frame off the table by turning around. _Typical. Always the clumsy hero._ – Brother, please. You don’t have to keep him from talking. This topic is going to pop up anyway, sooner or later.

\- No, no, I’m not going to renounce you for the past now – Stark raised his hands – No worries. If you don’t try to open another creepy portal and take over the Earth again, we’re cool. Just don't do anything suspicious, 'cause I'm gonna start checking on you if you do.

\- Are we? – Loki raised his eyebrow. _This was certainly unexpected… And seemed kind of like giving up._

\- Everyone makes mistakes. Even if really huge ones – bitterness ringed in his voice as he gazed out of the window.

\- Tony, are you going to tell us what’s up? – Thor opened the fridge in search of food – You’re different and Steve’s picture is gone…

 _Oh wow._ So even he noticed. An awkward silence spread around the room, creeping into every single corner.

\- ….the Avengers split up – Stark finally muttered – I fought with Steve. Haven’t seen him in months.

\- Wait, what? – Thor dropped a bottle of beer he took out of the fridge. The glass shattered and the liquid flew out, staining the light carpets. – You’re not serious, right?

\- I am.

\- That’s so harsh, man! You’re coping really well for that! – the God of Thunder immediately found himself on the couch next to Stark like a professional psychologist and good listener he never was. Of course, on the way, he had to step into the glass, but he didn’t even wince for a moment. _Ouch._ – How did it all happen?

\- I don’t really wanna talk about it. Forgetting is better – he shrugged and stood up – I’m coping just like you did when your brother was wrecking Earth and wanted to kill you. It’s pretty simple. I’ll pour us some wine. You want another beer?

\- Yes… but Steve was your boyfriend, right?

Loki blushed and frowned. _We’re dating as well, idiot. Are you even going to tell anyone?_

\- And? It’s nothing more important than a brother – Stark bit his lower lip, looking out of the window once again – Let’s change the topic. I wanna forget.

\- Actually – the God of Mischief cleared his throat, unable to hold back anymore – Updates, Thor and I are together now. Just so that you know, it’s not just brothers any longer.

Thor glanced at him with that stupid awkward smile that was somehow so adorable but Loki immediately stared him down. The billionaire, on the other hand, snapped his eyes wide as his jaw dropped fairly low. _Watch out not to swallow a mosquito, Iron Man._

\- Huh? You two? Thor, weren’t you, like, with Jane?

\- It’s in the past. – he giggled, rubbing his nape– It turned out that my little brother had a little crushy crush on me~

\- Use different wording.– the blush on Loki’s face deepened furiously – That’s humiliating.

Stark lit up a bit, bursting into a quick chuckle – That sounds sooo fucked up if someone doesn’t know that you’re just ADOPTED brothers.

\- It sounds a bit fucked up even for me.

\- Thor!  
  


\- He has changed, huh? – Tony nodded his head in approval – I’m glad to see that.

\- He hasn’t really.

The couple looked at each other and smiled, Thor happily, Loki still embarrassed.

They both knew how it really was. The only thing that changed was the circumstances around. The God of Mischief was now finally at ease and much happier than before. Even if the perspective of living on the planet which hated him still freaked him out, he had Thor to be by his side. And even if the relationship was still forming in a considerable amount of uncomfortableness, the future looked bright.

Safety and satisfaction left Loki much fewer reasons to destroy Earth and press for reigning than he had before.

***

A few hours have passed before Stark finally stumbled towards his bed, filling the air with hiccups and uncontrollable sobbing. After several glasses of wine, he lost himself completely. Thor, of course, hurried to support him as expected, while his brother just withdrew to the corner of the room, rolling his eyes intensely. _Your forgetting doesn’t seem to work out, Iron Man._ Intriguing at first, observing his pathetic breakdowns got boring after a while and Loki just couldn’t hide the smile wandering on his lips as he was finally left alone with Thor.

\- Poor Tony- his brother sighed, running his fingers through his hair – He was always a drinker but never a sad-binge type…

The God of Mischief let out a frustrated noise - I just listened to his lamentations for three hours straight. Can we please change the topic? It’s not like our involvement is going to patch this up.

\- You’re right, kind of – he sighed, patting the place next to himself on the couch – What you wanna talk about then?

Loki sat next to him, staring at the floor – Maybe about how we are going to make this all work out, hm?

\- Make what work out? Us?

\- No! I mean… - Loki blushed – Also. But I meant… you surely don’t think it’s the end of the problems with our immigration here, right?

\- Well, of course, we need to wait until Tony builds the new tower and then move everyone…

\- That’s not what I meant! Ughhh… - he facepalmed and crossed his arms. _Well, maybe Thor became more mature recently, but he’s still far from genius._ – You really think humans will just accept a flood of aliens, just like that? Especially if I’m one of those aliens? They might 'love' you, but mind you, people tend to remember traumatic experiences more than pleasant ones. And you just arrived on Earth, bringing me, a big source of their trauma and a reason why some people from their families are dead, with you. 

\- We talked about that. It will work out somehow – Thor pat his back – We managed even on Sakaar, so why not here? Midgardians won’t threaten us with melting.

His brother flinched at the mention of the crazy planet they escaped not so long ago. He didn’t want to remember what he had to do with that old man there to accommodate somehow… not to be melted or put in an uneven fight… _This comparison isn’t helping, brother._

\- Hostility between two nations never turns out well. There can be wars. – he quickly diverted from the topic, looking away – Fear triggers violence. And so does distrust.

A small kiss was placed on his cheek – But we can win these wars if they happen, Midgardians won’t start them, they know my power… It sounds almost like you care about our people for once, brother~

\- What? – The God of Mischief shook his head quickly. His frown kept deepening and he clenched his teeth more and more annoyed with his lover- I just want to have some calm time in life for once and not keep fighting and running, that’s all! Is that so hard to understand? We’re in the worst place possible for me, well, maybe second worst, and you…

\- I know it all – Thor interrupted him, all of a sudden switching to the serious expression which Loki has only seen when he went all hero-mode before. He looked much more like Odin when he made this face… especially now that he wore the eyepatch. – But I have an idea. We can make Midgardians forget what you did wrong. We can make them believe that the presence of Asgardians on their planet is more of a blessing than a curse.

The frown on Loki’s forehead disappeared in an instant and he blinked with widening eyes – You actually thought of a plan? You?

His brother giggled, tousling his hair. Normally, he would protest and pull away at such violation of personal space, but at the moment he was too shocked – You keep underestimating me, brother.

\- N-no, just… you seemed oblivious… - he raised his hands and eyebrows, as Thor laughter thundered more and a kiss landed on his lips – Thor… goddamn, wait a second! – he winced, trying to protect himself from the oh so overwhelming displays of his boyfriend’s affection. Before he gives in, he needed to ask one more question – So what’s your plan?

\- I’ll tell you tomorrow.

***

When the sunlight piercing through the windows finally reached the bed, Loki yawned and rolled to the other side, before sitting up. Thor wasn’t by his side. The previous day they fell asleep together, spooning, and for the most of the night, he could feel his brother’s warm breaths on his nape, as if they were together already since ages. _It must be late if he’s already up._ He rolled his eyes and started dressing up at once. Nothing was more annoying than missing the mornings. Whenever he woke up late, it felt like he missed on so much on the given day already. Going to sleep early have a similar feel of unproductivity to it, so as a result, Loki never really slept much, unlike his sleepyhead brother. Now he needed to be fast, not to end up being far behind Thor again… As he pulled on his pants, he glanced at a modernist clock hanged above the door.

8:30?

That was far earlier than he expected. If Thor was up, he would be inclined to think it was at least 11 or midday already…

_He wouldn’t wake up so early if he’s not up to something._

\- Thor? – some whispers could be heard from the living room as he rushed in this direction. _Is he hiding something?_ Loki quickly switched to soft and quieter steps, sneaking towards the voices in silence. He stopped right next to the entrance, harking to the murmurs.

\- But he won’t agree. Neither of them will agree, I think. Besides, it's dangerous. If someone from civilians gets hurt it would just make it worse trust me... - Stark seemed skeptical of whatever the subject matter was. On the other hand, Thor’s voice was as light and optimistic as ever.

\- We can just slightly push them. I can do it on my own. All I’m asking you is to be available to help me just in case. You know if he doesn’t manage. Which he probably won’t. So that we can stop that easily before anyone gets hurt. I defeated Hulk on my own recently, together we can be very strong.

\- I mean, I can do that...- Stark didn't seem convinced- But are you sure that him just trying will be enough to convince the people there that he’s cool now?

\- Well, he was ‘just trying’ to destroy the city too. It’s the same, just opposite. He told me that Midgardians might forget they love me just because I side with him, but if they stopped viewing him as only bad...

Loki frowned, tapping his feet against the tiles of the floor. There was nothing that he hated more than being talked about behind his back. Unless the topic of such a talk was people praising him, which he never heard happening before. _So Thor woke up earlier just to gossip about me? Great._

\- Ekhem – he cleared his throat and stepped into the room with crossed arms and a sour expression. Both gossip girls turned to him with a gasp and wide eyes filled with guilt. _Just great._ – Please, tell me. What won’t I manage?

Thor was the first one to shake the shock off, putting on a welcoming smile again – Good morning, hope you slept well! We were just talking about how to make people from this city more welcoming for you, I have some ideas just as I told you…

The God of Mischief narrowed his eyes – No need for fake kindness now, brother. Don’t worry, I won’t “just try” to destroy the city again if you won’t treat me like a fragile piece of glass. Please, just tell me what I won’t agree to and won’t manage. It’s a really nice beginning of a day, having such stuff decided behind my back… - he didn’t even blink once during the rant, staring intensely into his brother’s eyes and soul.

Thor took a step back, raising his hands.

\- Hey, I didn’t mean anything bad! I know you’re okay now, the point is just to convince Midgardians about it. – he smiled at Stark – Tony thinks my idea is not very good but… I just wanted to suggest that you can redeem yourself from trying to destroy Earth by protecting it.

\- And what exactly would I have to protect it from, huh? – still frowning, Loki tilted his head to the side – I am not becoming some goody-good hero like you if that’s what you’re hoping for. And no “pushing me” will help.

\- No, no! – his brother giggled, maintaining eye contact despite its intensity – Don’t worry, I know you. It would be just a one-time thing, just to make your life here easier. Once people have balance out their opinions about you… you can live a peaceful life like you wanted. – he approached Loki and touched his hand, the annoyingly goofy smile never disappearing from his lips - I was thinking about using Hulk for that.

\- What?! – flashbacks rushed through his head like the time he first saw Hulk on Sakaar. _Oh god, please not again…_ He immediately backed off and smacked his palm against his forehead – You’re joking, right?

\- No, it can be a really good idea! Bruce was worrying that his Hulk transformations might get worse but it turned out to be no problem for him to turn back in the spaceship… and on Earth, he has Natasha to help too… - Thor tried to catch his brother’s hand again, but it turned out to be an impossible task – Bruce got to know you better recently. He shouldn’t be against helping you… plus, Tony agreed to help me to stop Hulk at once if you start losing. – giving up on the hand, the God of Thunder placed his hand on Loki’s cheek while Stark sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands – Midgardians here are scared of Hulk. And if you at least hold him back for a while, you’ll save some people… and everyone will see it or hear about it. They’ll know you’ve changed. And we’ll finish bringing Hulk back into Bruce.

Silence fell for a brief moment that seemed to last much longer than it did. Loki fixed his gaze on the floor, clenching his fists.

\- I am not fighting Hulk- he finally hissed, pushing away Thor’s hand – If that was your idea, it was a particularly dumb one. And I haven’t changed. Leave it. I can manage. It’s not like it’ll be the first time I’ll be hated by everyone around.

\- Told you – Stark sighed, already latched onto a wine bottle. Relief ringed in his voice. – It’s pointless. Sometimes withdrawing is the only thing you can do…

\- I am not withdrawing either – the God of Mischief stabbed a finger at him, feeling his cold blood boil – If those Midgardians have any common sense, they will respect me. I’ll show you. I’m going outside.

\- Loki! – Thor blocked his way – Isn’t this exactly what you wanted to avoid? You told me yesterday you want some calmness, not hostility, just let me help you! – as he tried to squeeze his brother’s shoulder, his fingers clenched around nothingness. The fake form dissolved into green mist.

\- Well, brother – Loki opened a window on the opposite side of the room– Not for the price of being viewed as weak and pathetic. See you.

As he jumped, he could see Thor rush to the place he stood in a moment ago and lean through the windowsill. Until he landed safely, his lover remained alert in place. Then his chest moved with a sigh of both relief and resignation. He allowed Stark to pull him back to the room and close the window. _So he accepted my choice._

The overwhelming noises of the city filled Loki’s ears and he gazed around, examining the faces of all people on the nearby sidewalk.

So far, no one noticed him.

Time to start the trip.

***

The streets were incredibly busy, people pushing each other in a hurry for work, cars horning at each other and tearing off by turns. Loki in his black suit fitted right in. Without his Asgardian clothes and the spaceship, he received much less suspicious gazes than before. _Perhaps I can get by with fewer problems than I thought…_

He didn’t enjoy the atmosphere of this city at all. The mindless people preoccupied with their unimportant daily tasks with their noses stuck in their phones without even a trace of ambition on most faces seemed like nothing in comparison to the inhabitants to any other planet he has ever visited. They seemed simply boring, without awareness and universe-wide thinking. Just like pawns in a game. Once again, he could confirm his previous theories. The only force that kept this planet safe and going was its superheroes.

After being accidentally elbowed the fifth time, it became much harder for him to back from just destroying those who invaded his personal space. Yet, in spite of giving up on working for a calmer inclusion into this society, he didn’t want to outright trigger riots like that. _I shouldn’t attract the superheroes. Not if I want to have any life on this planet._

Instead, he decided to set his steps towards less busy areas. Luck seemed to side with him on this decision – soon, he spotted signs pointing towards a park. By the time he reached the entrance, the crowd has already dissolved significantly. The concrete alleys between the trees were occupied only by a few couples having their romantic morning walks. Something clutched in Loki’s chest. He sat on the nearest bench.

_Stupid Thor._

They argued fairly often; well, very often. Nevertheless, every time it happened once again, the bitterness in Loki’s heart achieved the highest levels it could. He didn’t want to rush out like that… but why did Thor have to pressure him to do something so humiliating? To fight Hulk and fail in front of many people, like some pathetic hero sacrificing himself despite being highly aware that he’s going to lose… It’s not like it was even necessary after all, seemingly most people weren’t recognizing him as long as his clothing blended in…

He already noticed a few anti-space refugee stickers and posters on signs and buildings while he passed through the city. Some included his name, apparently, the news was spreading fast. Honestly, it wasn’t exactly pleasant to look at. But Loki was used to not getting what he would wish for. As long as no one was threatening to attack him because of it, the hate didn’t matter. Besides, these posters weren't the only type. He could also recognize other sides of the argument in the papers plastered on top of the first ones: the side praising Thor and calling for trusting him and remembering the good he has done. Even if on a few of them someone added 'Avengers seemed good too' in black marker, at least it seemed that some Midgardians did indeed still love Thor... 

_Appreciation would feel good. But not at such a cost._

A large group of loud men in heavy boots and monochromatic clothes passed him. One of them carried poster glue, the others clutched piles of papers to their chest. They stopped for a moment on the opposite side of the alley and spent a while plastering several papers onto the fencing separating the park from the city. On the posters, a crossed out image of the Asgardian spaceship was clearly visible. _Enemies._ The God of Mischief pricked up his ears, trying to catch as much of the conversation in the group as he could.

\- Yeah, over half a million people signed already.

\- Half a million in one day is fucking awesome, dude!

\- Yeah, pretty much everyone who was on the protest yesterday signed.

\- Man, once we put it up on the internet the numbers are gonna fly crazy, I’m telling you. We can do this.

\- Where to will they kick them out though?

\- Does it even matter? Back to where they came from, probably. No one wants those shits there. They’re all terrorists, I’m pretty sure.

\- I mean, this Thor seemed okay...

\- Whose side are you on, Craig? This Thor was a part of the Avengers. They seemed okay before, but it turned out they were just endangering people after all, right? Since they stopped existing, somehow there were much fewer attacks and bloody defenses of the city. And now look who Thor brought to New York. It's just going worse and worse, we gotta do something.

Loki quickly threw his hair to the front to cover his face. Being recognized by such people was the last thing he wanted. He could probably make them scream and suffer in an instant… _No, Loki. Don’t attract superheroes._ Despite cringing inside more and more with every hateful sentence spat out by the men, he waited patiently until they left the park before moving closer to examine the posters they hanged.

>ASGARDIANS ENDANGER YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES. PROTEST NOW FOR A BETTER FUTURE.<

Narrowing his eyes, the God of Mischief quickly scanned through the smaller text underneath the huge headline. Slowly, his jaw dropped and he turned around, rushing back towards Stark’s apartment.

_I need to tell Thor._

***

\- What? – Stark covered his mouth with his hand and put the bottle away. Even Thor went into his serious mode, for once seeming to actually think. – What do you mean they will make me kick you all out?

\- People are signing a petition – Loki was nervously tapping his long fingers against the table – They want to make all Asgardians get the status of a serious threat to the national security. So that if you keep us here, you become a criminal. If they pass it, then regardless of whether we oppose, we’re forced to go back to space. Where, mind you, we have nowhere to live. And if we try to fight back, which I know you two wouldn’t want to do anyway, we’re going to have all the forces loyal to the government here chasing behind us. Including quite some superheroes.

\- Why would they sign it? I’m their hero! – Thor cut into the conversation. Still so clueless…

\- Well, not anymore. Not since the Avengers became much less in the favor of everyone and then you brought ME here. You were their hero for saving them from me. Now you’re just as bad as me. – Loki let out a frustrated noise – Is it so hard to understand? Either I'll leave, or they’ll manage to convince all the people in this city that we’re ALL terrorists.

\- That makes no sense!

\- But it’s a realistic threat. I will have to leave.

\- Well, even if you leave they still will have the argument of not liking Thor because of his connections to the Avengers... - Stark's sighed heavily

\- But there will be much fewer people that will go along with such a rhetoric. There are still many who remember the good that Thor and Avengers have done but if I stay here they might start going along conspiracy theories of Thor being actually evil and sided with me as well...

\- ...true that.

\- Loki… - Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. He was still serious, and a subtle, but heartbreaking sadness ringed in his voice. He glanced at Stark and moved his head as if he was asking him to leave – Let’s talk alone for a moment.

As soon as Iron Man understood the signals and moved out of the room, Thor sighed heavily and just like the previous day, he sat on the couch, patting the place next to him.

\- Do you really want to leave me?

\- Do I have a choice? – Loki was still standing and avoiding his brother’s eyes. He didn’t want to break down. Not at such moment, not in front of him. _I hate those humans…_

\- You do.

The God of Mischief bit his lower lip, avoiding the response. Thor waited patiently for a moment. Then, he pulled him into his lap.

\- Brother... I would really miss you. Wouldn’t you?

Loki could feel his heart crack in a half almost physically. Why… why did he have to grow to care so much… He gave into the hug, nuzzling his lover’s neck. _Ugh._ Being alone and independent might have been miserable, but it was also so much easier…

\- I would – finally, he mumbled a confession – I would a lot.

Thor started petting his hair, his fingers entangling in the locks and destroying all order. Not only on Loki’s head… but also inside his heart. He swallowed the first tears wetting his eyes.

\- You know, little brother – he spoke warmly – I'm disappointed that Midgardians reacted this way, but I think it's understandable... I know you like independence. I know you hate humiliation. But is it really worth it if we’d have to diverge our paths once again?

\- It’s not…

\- I think my idea can really help. I can persuade Tony. Listen, if many people will see you doing a good thing for them with their own eyes, they won't listen to conspiracies so much... They'll start to see them as they are, ridiculous.

\- If anyone gets hurt, they will turn even more against the Avengers.

\- But I know we can do it without anyone getting hurt.

Loki hid his face in hands. He might be right…but…

\- Why does it have to be Hulk – he groaned. Thor blinked in surprise before bursting into laughter and swinging his brother in his arms.

\- Are you really this scared of Hulk? Hey, don’t worry, we’ll be there, me and Tony! People here just seem to be frightened by Hulk even more than by you… Tony told me he ravaged the town quite a lot of times.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, the dark-haired god pulled away from Thor’s neck and gazed straight into his eyes.

\- Can you promise me it won’t be for nothing? And it’ll be safe? Even if I use illusions, I have to be around. So if he senses me…

His boyfriend kissed him again, smiling and playing with a strand of his hair – Most likely it will work. And I’ll make it safe.

\- Promise me – he pressed cupping his cheek with one hand. A determination was already filling him like never before. For the first time in his life, he was ready to do something…for someone else other than himself. For something else other than survival and power. _Thor is worth it. And I have an idea..._

\- I promise.

***

 

 

Over the course of the following weeks, the posters and stickers started disappearing from the town. The building of the tower was going faster than expected, and the Asgardians started getting used to the new planet. Some of them already started going out of their apartments to do their own shopping from the money that Stark left them. His own house seemed less empty, and even though he still missed Steve, at least he had something else other than alcohol to get his mind off things. He was against the whole action. But after all, he didn't regret that he went with it after all. He closed his laptop and smiled at the team gathered in his leaving room. Thor. Bruce, already back to his normal form. And Loki.

\- They took the petition site down. – he announced and observed satisfied how Thor’s eyes lightened up and a flattered smirk appeared on Loki’s face – The increase in the signatures was painfully low recently. We did it.

\- Loki did it! – Thor enveloped his brother in his arms and threw him up, to which Loki reacted with a shriek and clinging onto his neck – I still can’t believe you were so brave, just calling on Hulk and making him chase after you so that you can chase him to us… So not like you!

\- I’m glad that no one got hurt – Bruce nodded his head – I wouldn’t say no to you guys if you had such a problem, but I must say I was really concerned how it will turn out… Unleashing Hulk in such a dense area…

\- Please, it was simple – Loki kept his chin way higher than usual – You really thought I was such a coward? I’m disappointed in myself that I didn’t manage to finish him on my own.

\- Well, that might have been quite a challenge…

\- Aren’t you too full of yourself, Banner? I’m better than I used to be.

\- Well, distraction and running away always kind of was your thing…

\- Thor! – the God of Mischief blew out his cheeks, shaking his head – That wasn’t running away. It was strategy.

\- I was just surprised that you didn’t use your illusions for it. You were never the type to face the danger head-on…

\- Well, brother – Loki mocked his voice and kissed his cheek – Maybe I have changed indeed.

***

For the first time in a while, Loki was genuinely satisfied looking at his reflection in the mirror. There was himself. Loki, the savior of New York. The trickster who took Hulk onto himself. The changed one. In spite of what he expected from it, the event with Hulk brought onto him much more pride than humiliation. He didn’t sacrifice himself. He didn’t risk anything. It was honestly such a winning situation…

And it was so funny to trick everyone.

_Poor Thor~ so predictable._

It was too obvious that he’ll check if the real Loki was there only before and after the whole action.

The whole middle was left for him to use an illusion of himself and “save” the city while sitting safely on a nearby roof and calmly sipping a drink. Yes, he had to be around. But instead of standing somewhere on the ground, which Hulk focused on, he could use the closely packed skyscrapers, between which he could easily jump if needed.

Maybe if he only wished so, he could be an appreciated “brave” hero after all.

Maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked the story, please leave me kudos or comments to let me know and make my day! xoxo If you have suggestions for improvement, constructive criticism is much appreciated. English is not my first language, but I hope I managed to make it readable! Just had to get the Thorki feels out of my system, seriously, Thor 3 was soooo good <3


End file.
